TACO Tuesday
by DeltaZulu117
Summary: Tony Arc and his team go through the training and academic life of a Beacon student following in their parents footsteps.


p id="docs-internal-guid-b665b089-aeed-f290-c2e7-9699c78a3dc7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"One evening in the city of Vale, Tony Arc, son of Jaune and Pyrrha Arc, was walking down some alleys to get to his family's apartment faster after training with some friends of him. Out from the shadows came three large men carrying swords and bats. "Give us your money and you won't be harmed." The man in front said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are you trying to rob me?" Tony said. Little did these thugs knew, Tony was about to start his career as a Huntsman at Beacon Academy. He was wearing a golden shirt and jeans with black armor plating with a gold outline on the chest, shins, arms and shoulders. On the shoulder guards was his emblem, a golden lion's head holding a sword in it's mouth. His weapon was a combination of Jaune and Pyrrha's weapons. It was a black and red sword which can turn into a rifle. Tony also forged his own shield at Signal, it had the basic shape of Jaune's shield but there was a curve on the top so that tony could fire the rifle while always in cover./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes, now give me your money!" The one in front started to get angry. Tony used this to his advantage. He unsheathed his sword from his shield and took a defensive stance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Fuck off asshole." Tony said as he was calculating his odds of success./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ha ha ha ha ha! Did this guy really pull a sword on us. Who does he think he is? Now give us the money, now!" The guy to the leader's left said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No, I won't listen to you bastards." As Tony said this, he heard a noise behind him. A red haired man in a white suit with a cane and bowler hat suddenly appeared behind him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You will listen to me Simba if you want to leave here unharmed. Now give us your money." The red haired man said. He was obviously the leader of the group. Tony went for the three thugs in front of him and decided to leave the leader for last. Tony slashed the closest thugs chest and stabbed the guy to his left. He went for the finishing blow on the third guy but he parried and hit Tony in the shoulder with the bat. Tony got up from the hit and cut the man's arm clean off with one motion. "Those guys were fucking useless. Come on tiger cub, show me what you got you little shit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I am not a little shit and it isn't a tiger, it's a lion." Tony said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Whatever, a cat is a cat." The man picked up his cane and a sight popped out of the end. He pulled the trigger and shot at Tony. Although he blocked most of the blast with his shield, the force of the blast pushed him back a few feet. When Tony looked up, the man was gone. Tony looked around and saw that he was climbing the fire escape of one of the buildings. Tony used his strength and agility to reach the top within seconds of the man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey, I'm not done with you asshole. Come back and fight like a man and not run like a punk ass bitch." That got his attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I, Robert Torchwick, am not a punk ass bitch. Now run along tiger cub." Out of nowhere a Bullhead came up the side of the building and Robert Torchwick, son of the notorious crime lord Roman Torchwick, stepped in. Tony started to unleash a barrage of bullets both at Robert and whoever was in the cockpit. Robert threw a red dust crystal at Tony. The crystal rolled until it was just in front of Tony. Robert let out a little laugh as he shot at the crystal. Just before the explosion, a snowflake glyph appeared under him and forced Tony backwards. It was none other than Weiss Schnee and right behind her, Ruby Rose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey Weiss and Ruby. Thanks for the save. Can I get some help here, that is Roman Torchwick's son."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure thing Tony. Weiss, Ice Flower." Ruby got her rifle ready while Weiss put a glyph in front of the barrel. Ruby fired five shots at the Bullhead, all of them hitting their mark. Tony just kept laying down covering fire and shooting at the cockpit. Seconds later, they took out one of the engines, sending the Bullhead into the ground. The three of them ran to the downed Bullhead and dragged Robert out to wait for the police to pick up the young criminal./span/p 


End file.
